Sohmach For Halloween!
by Shiguresfunbunny
Summary: Join me, as we veiw the Shoma's preparing for Halloween! From Tohru's risque kittycat costume, to Haru's trickortreat blunder, we're bound to have loads of fun following the delightful antics of the Sohma family! Rated T for some coarse language.
1. October 27th!

**Sohma-ch for halloween!**

_**Join me, where we view the Sohma house preparing for Halloween. From Tohru's Halloween costume to Haru's trick-or-treat blunder, we're bound to have loads of fun following the delightful antics of the Sohma family! Read on, and leave reviews!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, which is written and owned by Natsuki Takaya.

_**Enjoy!**_

**Shigure: (wakes up and stretches. He looks around.) Well, today is October twenty-seventh. My favorite day of the year!**

**Ayame: (sits up next to him) Good morning my dearest Shigure! Did you sleep well last night?**

**Shigure: I fear I didn't, Ayaa… With you here, how can I sleep?**

**Ayame: (smiles) If I heard you right, you said today was October twenty-seventh. Is that right, Shigure?**

**Shigure:****Yes, yes it is Ayaa. You know what this means, don't you.**

**Ayame: Of course! Today is the day Tohru-san prepares for Halloween!**

**Shigure: Did you bring the costume I asked you to make for her?**

**Ayame: Yup! I do say, it would look lovely on Tohru-san.**

**Shigure: That, I do not doubt…**


	2. The Costume

Chapter 2: The Costume

Yuki: Take it off, Honda-san. You're not wearing it.

Kyo: You sick bastard!!

Shigure: But I had it specially made!

Kyo: By who, a pornographer?!

Shigure: No! If you must know, it was Ayaa who took his time and skill to make this beautiful, elegant costume for Tohru-kun.

Yuki: Like that's any better!!

Tohru: Umm… I don't mind wearing it, Shigu—

Kyo/Yuki: You're not wearing it!

Kyo: We'd rather have her trick-or-treat naked than to wear this!!

Silence…

Kyo: Umm… I mean— I didn't… umm… er…

Yuki: Not that it's any different than wearing that costume, with the limited amount of cloth it entails.

Shigure: Exact—I mean, you two are insane. And quit worrying about her so much. You sound like mother hens…

Kyo/Yuki: (blush)

Tohru: Umm… can I say something?

Shigure/Yuki/Kyo: Huh?

Tohru: Umm… I'm sorry if I'm being disappointing, but I can't wear this costume, Shigure-san.

Shigure: What? Why not?!

Tohru: The costume is beautiful, and I thank you and Ayame-san for all the work you've done to make this, but I made my own costume from scratch!

Kyo/Yuki/Shigure: You did?!?!!?

Tohru: Yes!! I'll show it to you! (Runs upstairs to change into her costume)

Shigure: (looks up as she runs up the stairs) That bunny maid costume fits Tohru's shape perfectly, don't you think, Kyo? Yuki?

Kyo: Shut up, you twisted pervert.

Yuki: For once I can say, what he said.

Tohru: So, how is it?

Kyo: What the….!

Yuki: …

Shigure: Marvelous!!!!

Tohru: You think so?

Ayame: (walks into the room) So, how does it fit, Hon…da…san? (Looks from Shigure to Tohru, to Yuki and Kyo, back to Tohru) This is not the costume I made, is it?

Shigure: No, Ayaa… Tohru-kun made this on her own.

Ayame: She did?

Yuki: She must have had help or something.

Kyo: Did Uo and Hana help you?

Tohru: No, I made it all by my self.

Ayame: What gave you the idea?

Tohru: Well, I didn't know what I would be for Halloween, and I didn't want Shigure-san spending any more money on me than he already has, so I borrowed a magazine from Hana-chan to get some ideas. Then I saw a kitty outfit that looked really cute, so I thought I'd make one that looked just like it. The other one had a cape and a skirt, but I didn't have enough materials to make those, so I just I just made fuzzy black underwear. And I made the tail from paper, and I've got it attached with a safety pin, but it falls off often, so if you don't mind, would one of you help me put it back on from time to time?

Shigure: No problem! I'd be glad to help!

Kyo/Yuki: No way!

Yuki: There is no way we're letting you even touch Honda-san. Ever.

Ayame: Oh, you amuse me to no end, dearest little brother! This great celebration, All Hallows Eve, will be a magnificent time for bonding, and we will grow closer as we share the walking paths of the streets, collecting the sugar rewards from our neighbors and friends, and we shall… (Fades away)

Kyo: Does he ever shut up?

Shigure: I'm afraid not, Kyo.

Yuki: Are you really asking that question, you stupid cat?

Kyo: You want a piece of me, sissy boy? Well, bring it on, you damn rat!!

Shigure: Please don't break my house, especially after Tohru-kun spent hours decorating it for Halloween!

Yuki/Kyo: Huh?

Tohru: Oh, it's okay, Shigure-san. I can always make more.

Yuki: (looks around) You did all this, Honda-san?

Tohru: Uh-huh!

Yuki: I hadn't noticed…

Kyo: (pokes a big gelatinous object) What's this stuff?

Tohru: A brain. I borrowed it from Hana-chan.

Kyo: AAAUUUGHHHHH!!!!!

Tohru: Tee hee! It's just pretend, Kyo-kun. I'm sorry if I scared you.

Kyo: (blush) Who the hell said I was scared!?

Yuki: Oh, sorry. We must have mistaken your look of indifference for one of complete and other terror. Our mistake.

Shigure: (snicker)

Kyo: Look, you pussy-ass…

Ayame: It's okay, Kyonikichi, we all get scared sometimes.

Kyo: I said I wasn't—Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that!?!

Shigure: Well, I for one love Tohru-kun's new costume. Don't you Yuki? Kyo?

Kyo/Yuki: Shut up. (Blush)

Tohru: Do you not like it? (Tears up)

Yuki: No, no, it's wonderful!

Kyo: It's… uh, great. Stop crying.

Tohru: Oh thank you, so much! But Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, what are you two going to wear for Halloween?

Kyo/Yuki: (exchange looks) Uhh…

Shigure: Oh, don't worry about them, Tohru-kun. I had Ayame make costumes for them, too.

Ayame: Yes, indeed!

Yuki/Kyo: What?!


	3. Haunted House

**Chapter 3: The Haunted House**

**Tohru: Shigure-san?**

**Shigure: Yes?**

**Tohru: Umm… May I ask you for a favor?**

**Shigure: Of course, Tohru-kun!**

**Tohru: Well, Uo-chan and Hana-chan want to know if they could come over to he—**

**Shigure: Of course, Tohru-kun, I told you that your friends are always welcome here.**

**Tohru: --lp set up a haunted house.**

**Shigure: A what??**

**Tohru: Umm…**

**Yuki: What's going on?**

**Tohru: Well, I…**

**(Doorbell rings)**

**Kyo: Who's supposed to be coming over?**

**Shigure: Come in!**

**Tohru: I…**

**Yuki: Who's that?**

**Arisa: Hey!**

**Saki: Hello, everyone. Tohru-kun, are you ready to get started?**

**Kyo/Yuki: Started with what?**

**Arisa: With the haunted house, you idiots!**

**Shigure: Haunted house? Tohru-kun, is that what you were asking me?**

**Tohru: Yes. If you would be so kind, Shigure-san, could we please use your house as our haunted house? We'll be really careful!!  
Kyo: I don't know if I like this idea…**

**Yuki: What? Scared the Boogey Man will get you?**

**Kyo: You want to start with me, you damn rat? Come on!**

**Yuki: Don't start something you can't finish, you stupid cat.**

**Kyo: That's it! This time, I'll really finish you off!!**

**Yuki: I got tired of hearing that the last twenty times you said it.**

**Saki: Those two fight like… Oh, what was that cartoon? With the cat and the mouse?**

**Kyo/Yuki: (gasp)**

**Arisa: Tom and Jerry?**

**Saki; Yes, like that. It's very strange…**

**Yuki/Kyo: sigh…**

**Yuki: Honda-san, do you plan on making your haunted house scary?**

**Tohru: Oh, yes! Very scary!**

**Kyo: Are you sure you're up for it?**

**Tohru: Of course! I'm tough!**

**Shigure/Arisa/Saki: (snicker) **

**Shigure: Of course you are, Tohru-kun. You're my adorable, tough little flower.**

**Arisa/Yuki/Kyo: Huh?**

**Tohru: See? Shigure-san knows I can do it!!**

**Yuki: Okay, Honda-san. Would you like us to help?**

**Arisa: You'd better! And you, too, Orangey!**

**Kyo: Shut up! I was gonna help anyway.**

**Saki: Tohru-kun, what would you like to do first?**

**Tohru: Umm… I'm not sure.. I've never really made a haunted house before.**

**Kyo: How about we make a dummy, and as soon as somebody walks in, an axe cuts off his head!**

**Arisa: Yeah! I'm all for that!**

**Saki: That sounds brilliant.**

**Tohru: Umm…**

**Yuki: Or we could have a little ghost drop down from the ceiling…**

**Tohru: Yeah! That sounds good!**

**Saki: …**

**Arisa: That could work, too…**

**Kyo: What?! That is so lame! I thought you said it was go—**

**Arisa: (hits him over the head) Pipe down, Orangey.**

**Kyo: Ow!**

**Tohru: So what should we do next?**

**Saki: Well, we've got the entrance covered now. Let's do the hallway.**

**Arisa: Wait a minute. Is this going to be a guided tour thing?**

**Tohru: A what?**

**Arisa: A guided tour. You know, where you take people through the house to different rooms that are set up for trick-or-treaters…**

**Tohru: Yeah! Let's do that!! We're going to need costumes for that, aren't we? I should start making mine!!**

**Kyo/Yuki: No we don't!!  
Yuki: We don't have to have costumes for this, Honda-san.**

**Arisa: Huh? What's with you two?**

**Yuki/Kyo: Don't ask…**

**Saki: But then who will dress up to scare the trick-or-treaters?**

**Shigure: What are we discussing in here, you all? Have you come up with some plans yet?**

**Everyone stares at Shigure.**

**Shigure: Why are you… all… looking at… No! Stop, wait! What are you doing?!? **

**Later on…**

**Tohru: Umm… do you think maybe we should untie Shigure-san?**

**Kyo: Nah. He can stay there. He'll be fine.**

**Shigure: (struggles fitfully against his bonds) Mmmhmbugoomhhmm!!**

**Kyo: (hits him over the head) Shut up.**

**Saki: We're still going to need more people…**

**Yuki: I know some people we could call….**

**Tohru: Who?**

**Yuki: (whispers something to Tohru)  
Tohru: Uhh… O…kay.**

**Tohru: (cough cough) Hatori-san?**

**Hatori: Yes, Tohru-kun? What's wrong? Are you sick?**

**Tohru: Umm… (Cough) Yes, I am. I just wanted to know if you could come over and (goes into a coughing fit)**

**Hatori: Yes, Tohru-kun! I'll be over right away! (Hangs up)**

**Yuki: Is he coming?**

**Tohru: Yes, he is, but I don't thin—**

**Arisa: Sweet! This is going to be awesome! **_**Now**_** who can we get?**

**Kyo: Hey, Hatsuharu, you stupid bastard, you too chicken to come over and fight me?**

**Hatsuharu: You wanna fight, you pussy??**

**Kyo: Who the hell are you calling a pussy?!!**

**Hatsuharu: You, you little bitch!**

**Kyo: Why dontcha just come over and say it to my face!?!**

**Hatsuharu: You're on! (Hangs up)**

**Yuki: Hello, big brother…**

**Ayame: Yuki! How lovely that you call your big brother! I can't tell you how much this means to me, and now tha—**

**Yuki: Yeah, whatever. Hey, listen; can you do me a favor?**

**Ayame: Yes! Anything you want!**

**Yuki: Can you come over and do a fitting for Tohru? She wants to buy some dress but she doesn't know if it'll fit.**

**Ayame: Already ordering dresses for your bride, Yuki?**

**Yuki: Shut up! She's not my bride! It's just a dress. Would you just get down here?**

**Ayame: Of course, little brother! Anything to expand the love between you and little Tohru-kun! Bye now! (Hangs up)**

**Yuki: You—ugh. Bye.**

**Shigure: (struggles again) Mmhm!**

**Kyo: (whacks him upside the head) Shut up.**

**Arisa: Your turn, Orangey.**

**Kyo: Shut up, I know that.**

**Kagura: Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun, is that you??**

**Kyo: Uh, yeah, it's –**

**Kagura: Kyo-kun! It'syouIcan'tbelieveyoucalledi'vealwaysdreamedthatonedayyouwouldcallmeandaskmetomarryyouandthentakemeawaytosomeromanticplaceandohKyo-kunIloveyousomuchandwe'regonnalivehappilyeveraf—**

**Kyo: Okay, okay!! Enough already! I just wanted to know if you would come ove—**

**Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding don—CRASH!! **

**Shigure: Mhh hmm!!!**

**Kagura: Kyo-kun, I'm here! I love you so mu—Auugghhhh!!**

**Arisa: Is that your girlfriend, Orangey?**

**Kyo: Hell no!**

**Tohru: She's not?**

**Kyo: Of course not, you idiot! You know I have no feelings for her!**

**Yuki: How long have you known us, Honda-san?**

**Tohru: (blush) Sorry…**

**Saki: How many rooms are there here?**

**Yuki: Five.**

**Saki: Then we have just enough people!**

**Tohru: You're right! So we can get started planning now!**

**Arisa: What do you want the first room to be like, Tohru-kun?**

**Tohru: Well, since we trapped Shigure-san first, he can be used in the first room.**

**Shigure: Hmmh!**

**Kyo: (hits him over the head) Shut up!**

**Tohru: Maybe he can be a vampire in a coffin?**

**Saki: That's a great idea, Tohru-kun! I'm so proud of you!**

**Kyo: That's pretty cool.**

**Yuki: I have some vampire teeth he can borrow.**

**Silence**

**Yuki: Umm… Don't ask.**

**Arisa: Okay… anyways, how are we gonna use the other rooms?**

**Tohru: Hatori-san can be a mummy in Shigure-san's room. We can wrap him in bandages from his first aid kit!**

**Kyo: Maybe we should save that for Ayame, so we can tape his damn mouth shut.**

**Yuki: I second that motion.**

**Tohru: Uh, okay. Then what will we use Hatori-san for?**

**Arisa: We can have him as a zombie…**

**Kyo: That'll work.**

**Yuki: We can have him in a makeshift grave, and someone can make him rise when we have trick-or-treaters come by.**

**Saki: That's great, Yuki-san.**

**Yuki: (blush)**

**Tohru: That leaves Hatsuharu-san and Kagura-chan. What can we do with them?**

**Kyo: We can have Kagura beheaded.**

**Arisa: How would that work?**

**Kyo: I'll cut off her head.**

**Arisa: You really don't like that chic, do you?**

**Kyo: No… Not. At. All.**

**Yuki: But really, what are we going to do?**

**Kyo: I already gave my suggestion.**

**Yuki: Shut up, you stupid cat.**

**Kyo: What? You wan—**

**Arisa: (whacks him upside the head) Shut up.**

**Saki: We can use part of Kyo-kun's idea.**

**Tohru: How?**

**Saki: Well, we can make it look like Kagura has a knife coming out of her neck.**

**Arisa: I can file down a knife and find some fake blood.**

**Yuki: Hey, about that metal pipe of yours…**

**Kyo: Yeah, is that fake blood on there, too?**

**Arisa: No.**

**Kyo/Yuki: (gasp)**

**Arisa: So anyways… that leaves…**

**All: Hatsuharu.**

**Yuki: What are we gonna do with him?**


End file.
